Talk:Stage
Merging with category We have an article about stages, and we also have a category of Stick Ranger stages. I suggest merging both, by moving the text in this article to the Category page, and turning this page into a redirect to the category page. How does this sound? --bewnt 03:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) : I don't think so. According to the Wikipedia guys usually a category should only contain an explanation what this category is about, and what goes in this category. They think you should not put too much text on a category page, especially not full passages of an article, and I'd agree with them. You can take a look at Wikipedia - Wikipedia:FAQ/Categorization - What goes on a category page?. They also suggest you can mention the most important article in the category if you want. In our case, this is the main article for the category. For those cases they seem to use their template, wich we could "steal". We would have to use because category and article name are different. The template just generates the following line: ::The main article for this category is 'stage.'' : Also they suggest putting the main article also into its own category. This is an exeption from the rule, not to put an article in oth category and subcategory. And you should do it in the following way: stage : The space right after the | and in front of the "stage" is important, because this tells, that the article is listed in front of all other articles in this category. : I also think we should also explicitly mention the category on the main article, by creation a "See also" section and linking to the category. I have now done all of this for the Stage / Category: Stick Ranger stages. I'd prefere this much more, because I don't think a category should be the main article. And if you would do it consequent and only use categories, this would also mean, you also have to use categories instead of the articles Stick Ranger, Powder Game and even the start page Dan-Ball. So what do you think of the current solution for Stage / Category: Stick Ranger stages? --Justme2 12:36, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::I see. Your idea looks good, and I do agree that we should conform to Wikipedia standards. Separate pages it is then. --bewnt 13:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::OK, we should do it for the other of those pages, too. --Justme2 15:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Removal of items in article I feel that either the world navigation or the "list of stages" should be removed - it's quite redundant to have two items listing the stages in the game. I feel that there shouldn't be a world navigation for this page because this itself is not a stage (look at the stickman! He's standing on the Town.) --bewnt 01:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :We can also remove the navigation. But it would be not problem to remove the stickman from the word wap and also remove the previous/next thing for this page, and change the text "other stages" to "list of stages". Just tell me, and I'll do it. :The reason why I wanted to have the full world map here is because this helps to give the impression "''all those big red and white dots and this castle thing are '''stages". And of course it is nice to have them clickable (which is what the navigation does). :The reason for both including a text list and the map navigation was, that it might be a little bit more difficult to quickly change the navigation template (lots of images, confusing code, ...), if a new SR version gets released. The list is quite easy to change and can be always up-to-date. But there is also the list below the navigation and I think I can also change the template to make it very easy to edit at least this list, even if you don't want to update all the images and stuff. In this case we could keep the navigation and remove the "List of all stages". --Justme2 12:10, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds fine to me, the "list of all stages" shall be removed. And yes, I do foresee a lot of uploading to do if an update includes a new page. --bewnt 03:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Highest and Lowest steps Actually, because of Hill Country, this 4 step thing isn't true. The are huge spaces inbetween. I just want to point this out. --Yonder 21:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) : I counted, and I found 21 steps. Is this right? --Yonder 21:36, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :: You will notice that I wrote that Hill Country has steps that span a greater height, but I didn't indicate the height. Also, don't count the mid-air platforms, those are a different thing altogether. Only count steps belonging to the main terrain (at the bottom). --bewnt 02:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Linking pictures This is a big problem that has been left unattended ever since the implementation of the enemy tables in all the stage pages, which was done by myself. My original intention was to bring the user to the enemy page when he clicks on the enemy picture. However, I can't find any way to make the picture become a link to its corresponding article. Currently, there is no way to access the enemy articles from the stage pages? Any help or suggestions? --bewnt 06:27, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :There is a really clean solution, by using a paramter called "link=" (see MediaWiki) which doesn't work because of the MediaWiki used here at wikia. :The other solution is to use an imagemap. That's a lot of code and a really stupid solution, but I think it's the best. I think we should create a Template:Image Link or Template:Linked Image, which is basically the the same (from parameters and functionality) as the image in the newer MediaWikia version. I'm going to do this as soon as I find the time. --Justme2 11:13, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::I created Template:Linked Image. It's not as general as I hoped, and it's definitly not a replacement for the "link=" parameter, but it works for us. Documentation is given at the template page and Opening Street shows an example. --Justme2 18:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Wunderbar. Couldn't have done it any better. --bewnt 01:29, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Since we have updated to MediaWiki 1.4, the template is no longer needed. Dan-Ball Wiki:Remove Template Linked Image was created to replace the template by the "link=". --Justme2 23:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) To Do * Implement sortable table. --bewnt 05:59, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Brown tents? Anyone think they might know what they might be?--(SANDMASTER) 12:43, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : Read speculation thread in ODBF for this. --bewnt 13:41, 19 February 2009 (UTC) For a staff member with the highest post count there (nearly 5000), I actually don't visit the SR page often.-- SandMaster (ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 14:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Required We need castle and forest type landscape images (as we have GL, HC, and lake versions)--(SANDMASTER) Landscape/Disambiguation Pages for Cavern, Grassland, Forest and Hill Country I think we should create the pages: * Cavern * Grassland * Forest * Hill Country We could either make them just disambiguations, or make them more detailled and talk about the landscape stuff. What do you think of it? --Justme2 14:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : I'll work on it. --bewnt 15:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Crowded Stage Template Should we make a simple article for each SECTION of the map and use that instead of crowding the template with every individual stage?-- SandMaster (ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 02:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) landscape image generator I have created a landscape image generator (online, PHP-based). To use it you just have to upload the image files for the stage and the tileset. In some cases you also need the files for the water surface and the next sign. You can get these files from the game file. If you want to have access to the generator just leave a note at my talk page. --Justme2 20:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) What are the exact deminsions of a SR landscape? ???/Castle Don't you think that the Castle stage and ??? stage should have there own pictures of landscape. Opening street and Lake have there own landscape. :i agree with castle to some degree, but ??? has the same landscape and tileset as the mist grove stages basically IS mist grove 4...--Majorlee 14:33, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Castle Gate and Castle I think that Castle Gate and Castle should be there own series. Submarine Shrine and the other Submarines are a series when Submarine Shrine is not called Submarine 5. {C}So Castle Gate and Castle should be in the same series. :I agree, but don't forget the four tildes next time doctorseaweed :P-- 'page/ ''' 22:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Desert The pull out menu is missing Desert seris. Just thought I would say.Doctorseaweed23:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Also the terrain list is missing the Desert. I don't know how to add it so can somebody else add it please, thanks Doctorseaweed 20:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) The stage template As our SR map extends, the width limit will soon be reached. Then the side column will probably overlap with the template. It IS possible to "remove" (I forget what will it do, but it looks like to be removing) that column through coding, but this can only be done personally (which is useless) as doing so globally is AGAINST the Terms of Use. I'm considering to move the stage template to the bottom of the pages. Anybody agree? Ivan247 14:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : It sounds unoriginal, but yes, I agree. HankGuideDude 15:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe a scroll bar? '-' {Spam - } 14:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the beginning I fixed the part where the A was at the top of where the map was and them state was way below the A. It's all in the same line now. Funky3000 19:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know what you mean... the text looks fine to me. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, for me, using my second monitor-my TV (which uses HDMI at 1920x1080 btw, making it really large for things) the A was near the top left corner of the map and the rest continued below it. If it looked fine to you it must just be my screen. :::Wait, do you use the "Oasis"/Wikia skin? That might be it... ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hidden Stage? What's this? By using cheat,I found a hidden "stage" in the upper-left area of the map. (See the picture) When I Clicked it, The game freezed= =Linkzeldagg 09:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) What were you thinking? Hacking/cheating freezes game half the time! What do you want us to do? >_> 15:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Never knew someone also found that stage. I got there by cheating, and no freeze at all. I tried to buy the book for it... I can't. Logologologo123 -- 13:08, October 23, 2012 (UTC) That stage is mountain 1... You probably hacked yourself forward in game. 14:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) IDK... That mountain book appears with no name, can't buy it, and shown on the top-left. Also, say. Did you saw a mountain 1 with this set of enemies? .Logologologo123 -- 15:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) | |} I think that any invalid stages will make the last stage added into a "" level, which has all normal enemies in the 1st stage, and 1 boss at the end. -Loading signature... Loading link... 16:20, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Percentage Drops I think that on each stage's page, all of the drops listed should have the percentage change of them dropping next to them. It would be so handy while playing! 14:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC)